Rae Sohma
by Akizu
Summary: Rae Sohma finally reunites with her father. Who's the father? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

The New Zodiac Animal

The Sohma house was quiet like a depressing silence. It was dark as a city with no lights. The Sohmas were sleeping peacefully in their rooms, everyone but... Ayame.

He was sitting in the living room playing solitar with his deck of cards. He sat at a table in front of a window where he could see the main entrance to the house, he had a candle lit in front of his cards. In his hand was his cup of tea, steam slowly moving in a spiral movement. Ayame had set down his cup of tea and quietly sighed,"I...wonder if she's coming..."

He then lit a cigarette,"Rae Sohma...did my own daughter lie to me..?"

Through the minutes of silence a sudden sound got the attention of the snake. He had heard the door open in the back room, his frown quickly turned to a faint smile. He turned, revealing his kimono he wore, silver with red flowers on the sleeves. His golden eyes blinked a few times, examining the sound of footsteps creeping down the hallway.

He dropped his cigarette in his tea as he saw a young lady enter the room. His eyes widened and that faint smile remained.

The young lady looked to Ayame and smiled,"Hello, Daddy."

She smiled, her dark, blue hair hidden in the shadows in the dark room, her ocean blue eyes glowed deeply through the candlelight. She sat down her bags and walked up to Ayame, hugging him,"I'm sorry I came late, I guess everyone will have to see me in the morning."

Ayame smiled and hugged her back,"I'm just glad you made it here safe" they then let go of their embrace, Ayame examined her,"You've grown...ehh...why are you wearing your school uniform?"

She giggled,"Well.."

"Hmm? What is it, Rae?"

"When I was talking on the phone with Tohru, and she told me that her school uniform wouldnt match me"

Ayame rolled his eyes and laughed,"You girls and fashion..."

Rae stuck out her tongue,"Whatever, Dad! Look who's talking, you _own_ a clothes shop!"

A giant sweatdrop formed on Ayame's forhead,"Shh, try to keep it down, squirt."

Rae rolled her eyes this time,"Dad, please don't call me that, I'm 16. I'm not a little girl anymore," she glanced over his solitar game and took away a king of hearts,"There...look who's got the skills." Rae had won the game.

Ayame gasped, covering his mouth,"But, I...I didn't even see that move."

Rae smiled.

Ayame pointed over to her bags,"Go upstairs, two doors down to your right is where you will be sleeping, unpack your stuff."

Rae nodded happily and picked up her bags and quietly walked upstairs, trying not to wake anyone.

She opened her door and turned on the light. She looked around, not too excited, knowing it was just an ordinary Japanese room with a wood ceiling, walls, and floor.

"This is my new room, I am now okay to live with Daddy, I love my Daddy..." she set down her bags on the bed that was over in the far right corner of the room, as she turned to her right, she found her closet. She opened it and dust woosh'd out. Rae covered her mouth with on hand, coughing, and used her other hand for blowing away the dust like a fan.

She hanged a few of her shirts in the closet then smiled,"My own...room."

She sits down on her bed and takes out a walkman, putting the headphones on. She turned it on and layed down, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rae woke up to loud noises downstairs, she yawned and got up, looking around. She found that someone unpacked all of her stuff and put it all away in an organized way,"It must of been Dad.." she thought. Rae smiled and stood up, dressing into a clean school uniform. As she looked out the window she saw a sakura tree with a few birds on it. The Sohma house had lots of beautiful trees surrounding their property. They were also quite a rich family, owning a lot of land.

As Rae walked downstairs, she heard a familiar voice, it was Tohru! "Isn't that Tohru? But why is she here? Doesnt she live somewhere else? ...It _is_ a school morning." Rae thought.

Tohru saw Rae and smiled,"Rae!"

Rae returned a smile,"Tohru!"

They both screamed with joy and exchanged hugs. They were so happy to meet eachother, Rae was the only Sohma female closest to Tohru's age. They seemed to get along over the phone, it seems like they knew eachother for a long time.

Ayame smiled as he watched the two hugged and giggled, talking.

Rae smiled to Ayame and gave him a thumbs up.

"I came here so I can walk with you to school today, I know it would be kind of tricky finding the school by yourself in a town that you barely know."

Rae continued to smile,"Thank you, Tohru."

As they both walked out the front door, Ayame could hear someone walk downstairs, it was Akito.

"Good morning, Akito." he said.

Akito looked to Ayame and said,"Yes..."

He sat down acrossed the table from Ayame,"Did you tell Tohru yet?" he asked.  
Ayame sighed,"No, i'm not sure if she would understand..."

Akito continued the conversation,"What? That Rae is an animal that doesnt belong to the Chinese Zodiac?" he took a sip of his green tea,"Think about it, Ayame, didn't she accept Kyou? So why not Rae?"

Ayame remained silent.

"Well?"

Ayame started to stand,"Well...I..."

"Sit back down, I'd like to continue this conversation a bit longer."

Ayame did so,"But...wouldn't Tohru be afraid of her if she figures out what animal Rae is?"

Akito smirked,"We'll see today, Tohru should figure it out very soon..."

Ayame got a bit mad,"What did you do, Akito!"

Akito laughed under his throat,"What if...her class went on a field trip today? They ARE studying aquatic animals in school now."

Ayame punched the ground,"Why Akito..."

Akito rolled his eyes over to the kitchen window,"The sooner she finds out, the less of stress you will have."

Ayame sighed,"...Okay."

Akito had put on a fake smile and stood up,"I'm glad you understand, Ayame. I accepted Tohru for the same reason she accepted Kyou. There really should no problem, you know. So why don't you just calm down and try not to worry, everything will turn out to be okay."

Ayame nodded.

Akito turned to the stairs and took off his smile, walking upstairs.

Rae and Tohru got to school in time.

Tohru smiled to Rae,"Can I see your schedule?"

Rae searched through her hand bag,"Sure...just let me get it..." she took out an orange sheet with a list of letters and numbers and handed it to Tohru.

As she let Tohru read her schedule, she looked around the hallway, there, she spotted a really cute guy to her eyes, Rae started to blush.

"Tohru! WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING! YOU DIDNT COOK ME BREAKFAST!"

Rae stared at this rowdy guy for quite some time.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" he turned to Rae.

"...Eh?" Rae responded it quite a brave voice.

Tohru laughed,"Kyou, be nice. It's Ayame's daughter."

Kyou looked at Rae again, this time he was calm,"Oh..."

Kyou examined the new girl, from head-to-toe. Starting from the top, he saw her dark, midnight blue hair. He then went to her face, there he saw her pale face with ocean blue eyes, a bit brighter than her hair. Then he saw her neck where she wore a black choker with a triangle-shaped gem, which was blue. Theeeeennnn he noticed she wasnt wearing the same uniform as the rest of the girls in the school. But he didnt care, he knew who she was now, he had heard that she was an animal as well, the thing that really caught him was that she wasn't part of the Chinese Zodiac. He wondered what would happen if he tryed hugging her, does it only work for the members of the Chinese Zodiac? This kept on ringing through his mind "I will have to test it out" he thought.

"Mister Kyou?" Rae waved her hand in front of him.

Kyou shook his head,"Yeah, whatever" he walked away.

Rae and Tohru looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Rae, in case if you didn't know, we're going to the aquarium today to study aquatic animals. I'ts for Science class."

Rae nodded, yet didn't say anything.

As Kyou walked into his class, he wondered,"Should I try when we're at the aquarium?"

It was only minutes later when they left the school to the aquarium, there, they started at the dolphin tank.

Rae smiled at the dolphins, she saw Tohru at the glass wall smiling at a dolphin, she decided to join Tohru only to scare the dolphin away,"I'm sorry, I made the dolphin leave..." Rae said in a quiet, innocent voice.

Tohru remained smiling,"That's alright, there are enough dolphins to look at here anyway."

Kyou wasnt even lookig at the dolphins, he watched Rae the whole time.

When Rae was by herself looking at the dolphins, Kyou thought,"Now's my chance..."

He approached her quickly and grabbed her arm,"Hey, I, uh, need to show you something cool, follow me."

Rae wasn't too sure what was going on, but she let him pull her to wherever he might take her.

Yuki, who had been talking to Tohru, had been a big distraction from Rae, so she didn't see Kyou pull her away.

Kyou had brought Rae into a back room where no one else was, Rae got a bit nervous,"What are we doing back here? Kyou?"

Kyou shaked his head and thought,"Here goes nothing..." he then hugged her.

Just seconds later, he found out that she turned into her animal form, a...


End file.
